


From beginning to end 至始至终32

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [34]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405





	From beginning to end 至始至终32

营救小组当晚成功的带回了一部分伤势较严重的机组人员，其中也包含Thor。而剩余的人员则跟随Fandral暂留在原地等待3日后的营救飞机。  
从Mjolnir下来的Thor看到了众多自己熟悉的面孔，他的朋友们在这里心急如焚的整整等了2个多小时。一个又一个的拥抱，让他激动的险些要流下泪来。医务组人员已经准备就绪，当务之急是要马上处理伤员们的伤势，虽然Thor的右眼已经做过简单的处理，但情况依然不容乐观，还需要进一步的治疗以防溃烂引起的其他炎症。还好Paul拥有全球最顶级的医疗技术和精英，对于这样的一个小手术还是相当的轻松，只可惜再高明的医术也无法挽回Thor失去一只眼睛的事实........

右眼被医生重新包扎上，Loki站在一旁不安的关注着Thor的状况，即使现在把对方安全的带了回来，但也依然无法让他安下心来。  
“嗨，我这不是已经没事了吗？不用担心，没事了。”Thor看着心神恍惚的Loki有些担忧，他伸出手覆上对方的手背安慰道。可Loki没有回复，只是给了他一个很牵强的笑容

====  
Thor向家里人电话报了平安，面对通话里母亲心如刀绞的哭声，他毅然决然的选择暂时找借口不回去见面，他害怕让母亲见到自己现在的这幅模样.....所以Thor只能在Vision科技旗下的疗养中心住上一阵子，直到他的眼睛完全康复。这期间Loki每天都会过来看望，有时候只是路过呆上几分钟，而有的时候能陪他呆上半天。对于Loki态度上的突然转变，Thor总是觉得隐隐不安，貌似这一些都是因为自己失去阿斯加德号和眼睛.......

“你要是工作太忙，就不用特意过来，我其实现在已经完全好了，就是不知道要怎么和我家里人解释这一切，特别是我母亲”Thor不自觉的摸了摸自己新换上的黑色眼罩，只要一联想到母亲伤心欲绝的样子，他就会感到很窝心

“一直躲着也不是办法，早晚会被发现的。你要是觉得不安，我可以陪你一起”Loki已经接受了Thor失去眼睛的现实，但是他知道阿斯加德号对于Thor来说很重要，并不仅仅是一架运输工具那么简单，它象征了Odinson的权利与尊严，它的陨落可能远超于失去一只眼睛的代价。

“你是认真的吗？”Loki的这个提议真是吓到了Thor，怕不是自己幻听了？

“难道有什么不妥吗？我也是想顺便拜访一下，感谢她上次邀请我去参加慈善晚宴，以及还有一些艺术上的事情想请教。”Loki本以为对方会马上兴高采烈的答应下来，万没想到Thor会质疑他的请求，一副活见了鬼的表情。可是他也得顾及自己的脸面，所以转了一下话题说是想找Frigga讨论艺术类话题.......

“让我再想想，可能我自己还没有准备好要面对她。”换做原先Thor巴不得立即带着Loki去见自己的家人，可现在他自身难保，不想让母亲伤心倒是事实，可现在他却突然对Loki起了疑心？从自己回来之后，Lok对他简直可以说是千依百顺，处处都小心谨慎的照顾着，就连说话都瞻前顾后的，生怕触及到他的伤痛.......

“没关系，慢慢来，如果有需要我一定会帮你。”Loki笑着拿起水果篮中的苹果，削苹果，这是在Thor养伤期间他练成的新技能。他从没有想过要当一名合格的Omega，温柔、贤惠，只是当重逢的一刹那间，Loki觉得他离不开Thor，甚至害怕再失去对方。他尽量忘记过去的矛盾，选择去释怀，但同时又不好意思主动提出复合，所以就找着各种机会让对方主动的先开口。可谁知道回来后的Thor貌似脑子也变得不灵光起来，对于他三番五次的嗜好都没有主动的接应，这让Loki觉得有些挫败。

就在这个尴尬的时刻，Thor的手机响了起来。  
“是Tony吗？”Loki认真的削着苹果，虽然他玩刀很在行，可这项技能还有待提高中。可是计算他不去看，也依然能猜的八九不离十，毕竟Thor之前的手机下落不明，所以就向Tony临时借了一个，号码也只有他们几个人才知道。

“非常正确”Thor拿着手机向Loki示意了一下，然后就接听了起来“嗨，我刚才还在想要不要找你帮我做一只仿生假眼来应付我母亲”，刚开始Thor还有说有笑的，可之后的通话内容却让他渐渐消失了笑意“好的，没问题........我心里有数，明天见”

Loki看似在认真的削着苹果，可他的注意力却一直停留在Thor的通话内容上“是又出了什么事情吗？”把削好的苹果递到了Thor的手里，Loki面无表情就像是不在意一般

“Tony说明天军FANG想约见我.......了解一下之前发生的事情。这次行动彻底失败了，上面希望搞清楚到底发生了什么，情有可原。”

Loki默默的点着头，但脸上却是一副若有所思的样子。Tony的这通电话变相的提醒了他，很明显之前连夜修复好的油画照片对方没有收到，他寻思着要不要借什么机会当面送给Thor，然后希望可以传达出自己的态度  
“你明天几点能结束，我想请你去我家里吃个饭...........”

Thor的表情瞬间僵住了，然后开始变得莫名其妙，最后直接是忍笑没忍住“......噗....对不起，我真不是故意的。只不过我真想不出你会做什么菜。上次的意面已经让我大开眼界了......当然我没有任何的恶意，或者我来做也可以。”

“你也太瞧不起人了，自从上次受打击之后，我可是苦练了很久的厨艺。要是没有十足的信心，怎么改主动邀请你来？”Loki故作出一副胸有成竹德样子，但事实是，他根本就没有学习任何的厨艺，只不过当Thor嘲笑他的时候，一时不服气说了大话而已.........

“好吧，对不起，是我太无知了。很荣幸得到你的邀请，我一定尽快处理完那些烂事，然后把一整晚的时间都留给你。怎么样？”能受到Loki的主动邀约，这让Thor感到很意外、甚至是受宠若惊。但他还是很痛快的答应下来，因为这一刻的幸福和满足感是隐藏不住的，Thor只希望是自己多想了，他的Loki还和之前一样，聪明、果断、优雅而高傲，不会因为卑微和可怜而去施舍怜悯，那是Thor最害怕出现的事情

====  
第二天一早不到7点钟Thor就爬起了床，和他之前预想的一样，这一夜基本都没有睡着。他穿上运动服在院子里晨跑了40分钟，然后回房间简单的冲了一个澡。时间刚刚好，在他吃早餐的时候，Sif敲响了他的房门。

Sif将4套衣服放在Thor的床边，虽然不知道对方要出去干什么，但能让Thor主动说出“帮我准备几套像样的衣服，别太正式，但要很又品位的那种”的话...这必定是个很重要的活动。

“你觉得这件怎么样？”Thor随手拿起床上那套蓝色的休闲套装，因为他记得Loki喜欢自己穿蓝色的

“嗯.........诚实来讲，我认为你应该穿这件深色的”Sif拿起了一件深色的外套，然后很诚实的指了指了Thor右眼上的黑色眼罩

“...........”Thor回身看着镜子中的自己，的确，一点也不相配。Loki之所以喜欢自己穿蓝色，是因为他原本有一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，而现在，黑色的眼罩下只有丑陋的疤痕。

====  
Thor与Tony一同坐在会议桌前，相比于上次的谈话地点这里的环境和气氛也更加友好，特别是军方的代表人员还嘘寒问暖了一番才开始进入正题，这可比之前的冷脸少校要好得多。但Thor知道自己接下来的陈述很重要，这关系到自己家族的命运，以及今后ZHENG府和他之间的关系........  
“接到营地的通知后，我马上返回了东欧，并对自己的队伍进行了调整和情绪安抚。其实我很理解他们的心情，从一个混日子过的JUN火FAN子突然要被派遣去打仗，显然这有些匪夷所思，虽然之前我们也做过很多危险的事情，但这回的性质完全不同。我尽自己的所能，给予他们最大的福利和承诺，依靠我们Odinson家族最引以为荣的核心武力阿斯加德号去完成一次很简单的攻占任务，直到现在我都无法相信.......它就那么被毁了”Thor的表情很沉重，坐在一旁的Tony也不免叹息着，然后回想起了当年建造它时的情景

“可不是吗，我当年费了那么大的心血，施工了1年多才完成它的主架体，设施配备全部完成又花了2年，单独开发系统就研制了1年。可最终那？多少个小时？不，应该是多少分钟它就成了废铁？”

“20分钟，或者都不到.......”Thor很肯定的回答着，从出事到坠毁，他几乎鉴证了整个过程

“........我为此感到很抱歉，但是Odinson先生你能说的更具体一些吗？是什么原因导致了阿斯加德号的严重损伤，并且坠毁。”JUN方代表继续做着笔录，他需要更具体的说法好向上面交差。

“我的船上出现了叛徒，虽然我不想承认，但事实如此........那天我们做好了一切准备向目标地出发，一开始都很顺利，没有遇到阻击，也没有发现任何的敌情。我们按原计划已经行驶了3分之1的进程，然后我按照惯例开始检查各部门的就绪情况。于是当我路过机舱的时候发现了一些问题，原本在那里执勤的人员不见了？我平时对自己手下人管理的比较严苛，他们也跟了我很久自然也懂得机上的规矩，所以漏岗这种状况是不可能出现了的。下意识里我感觉到了不妙，于是就直接进去看个究竟，果然有一个很可疑的人在里面不知道在干些什么。我举起枪，同时呵令对方举起手转身，后来我才发现那是自己人，大概跟了我也有3年了，可他的岗位明显不应该出现在这里，而且他的身上还捆着炸弹。他的情绪明显不对劲，嚷嚷着不想去参加ZHAN争，只是想挣钱养活一家老小而已。他用炸弹威胁我，并试图让我取消这次任务。我试图安抚对方，可他貌似已经对我失去了信任，甚至觉得我和你们是一起的，根本就不再乎他们的死活。我见安抚无用，就趁着对方迟疑的一瞬间冲上前去想夺下他手中的炸弹遥控器，毕竟在机舱里爆炸可不是闹着玩的。我俩在一起撕扯了很久，最后我不小心撞到了脑袋，手一松让他有机会一脚踹开了我，紧接着他便毫不犹豫向我的胸口处开了一枪。不过幸运的是，子弹打在了我胸口处的军牌上，那是合金材质的，并配备有定位功能。显然对方没有料到我会这么幸运，于是我也毫不可客气的直接爆了他的脑袋。可令我没有想到的是，他在机舱里早就按上了2捆定时炸弹，在我们打斗的期间就已经被触发，等我发现的时候只剩下了不到3分钟........我没办法用全机人的性命做赌注，何况上面还有一部分是你们的人，所以我只能按下撤离警报，在阿斯加德号爆炸前带着大家逃离。作为机长我有义务要保障大家必须全部安全撤离后才能离开，但是3分远远不够，最后我是被爆炸的冲击波推出去的，以及在爆炸中失去了一支眼睛.....”

Thor的陈述让会议室里鸦雀无声，军方的记录军官显然不知道要用什么样的姿态来安慰眼前的这位Alpha。本来ZHENG府只是想借助Odinson的能力来巩固JUN势力量，但没想到却害得Odinson家族损失惨重。  
“对此，我们深感抱歉，请您节哀。您对GUO家的贡献有目共睹，这是光荣的壮举，我很钦佩......情况我已经了解了，过几日会如实的上报，再次感谢您为GUO家所做的一切”

在回程的车上，Thor和Tony一句话的都没有说，他们默契似的保持着沉默，各望向窗外的景色。直到Thor向司机开口，吩咐着在前面的路口停车，因为他还要赶着去和Loki约会，这可是他今天最重要的行程，没有之一。可就在要关上车门的时候，Tony却突然叫住了Thor

Tony这一路上心情沉重，并不是因为阿斯加德号的坠毁，更不是因为好友失去的那一只眼睛，他一直在犹豫，纠结着要不要当面揭穿对方的谎言  
“Thor，阿斯加德号并不会因为2颗炸弹在机舱爆炸就会坠毁的，你应该很清楚。”

“可是机翼上的主涡轮受损严重.........”Thor脸上的表情毫无波澜，可他的辩解却被Tony打断

“就算主涡轮坏了，但是它还有4个副涡轮。而且就算更糟糕一些，哪怕整个机翼都折断了，也可以手动启用机体下的应急备用涡轮。总之，阿斯加德号可以被数十枚导弹瞬间齐发炸成废铁，但也绝不可能是自己坠毁的...........除非是你自己主动放弃它的。”Tony作为阿斯加德号的主工程师，他比任何人都要了解它的构造，所以Thor的陈述内容在事实面前根本不成立。

Tony的对峙让Thor无法还击，对方说的很正确，但又不是完全正确“好吧，Tony，我知道这瞒不了你，但请相信我这是有苦衷的，失去它我比谁都要痛心，希望你可以帮我保守这个秘密”

“我能拿你怎么办？当着JUN方的面揭穿我十多年的好友？如果我想揭穿你，那么刚才早就做了。不过我发现，你对自己可真够狠的，我只是希望我认识的那个Thor Odinson不会越来越糟糕......你明白吗？”

Thor很认真的点着头，他当然知道自己在干什么，而且很明确。

====  
Loki为昨天说出的大话付出了代价，他手里拿着料理全集反复的钻研着，可事实证明光靠几本书并不能帮他一次成功的做出菜来。所以耗费了一天的时间也仅是做出了2道看着卖相还不错的冷菜，而剩余的只好餐厅打包来应应急。

铺上新买的餐桌布，很难得的整理好客厅的零散文件，当Loki满意的审视着一切成果的时候，门铃就恰到时机的响了起来.........

Loki从门口的可视监控里看到了他今天邀请的客人，还好他准备的及时，要不自己之前窘迫的样子一定会被Thor拿来再次嘲笑。  
“没想到你会来得这么早，事情还顺利吗？”打开门，Loki将Thor迎了进来，看情绪对方应该还不错。

“很顺利，我一直惦记着早点过来品尝你的厨艺，所以完事之后就直接过来了。”Thor脱下外套很随意的坐了下来，看着桌子上早已摆好的佳肴笑了起来“哇喔，看起来的确进步神速，可能都已经赶超我的水平了”

“尝尝看？”Loki示意着，然后把叉子推到了Thor的面前

看着4道菜，Thor决定从最基础的沙拉开始，可是刚临近盘边，就被Loki阻止了  
“先试试这个吧”捧着芝士焗土豆的盘子放到了Thor的面前，因为Loki对自己的手艺还是没什么信心。

Thor没有多想，随即插了一小块就送入了口中“天啊，这简直太棒了，我觉得米其林的师傅都没你做得好吃”

Loki终于松了一口气，他面对着Thor的坐下来，然后一起享用成果。他们聊着琐碎的事情，气氛温馨又愉悦，直至Thor不死心的插了一口沙拉放进嘴里....Loki的眼神一直在盯着Thor，微妙的表情变化尽收眼底，他明显的看到对方嘴角有些抽动，然后几乎没怎么咀嚼就吞下肚中

“怎么？是不是味道不太......”Loki一边询问着，一边不信邪的也尝了一口。果然，连他自己都差点忍不住吐出来，但是碍于面子还是硬生生的吞了下去

“其实还好......可能是酱料没有拌开”Thor帮Loki找着体面的借口，但他自己却先没忍不住笑了起来

“好吧，尽管嘲笑我吧。好在我还有些自知之明，提前在外面打包了2个，要不今晚肯定得饿肚子了.....”Loki很诚实的交代了自己的底牌，反正厨艺问题也不是第一次被嘲笑了，可能他天生就不是下厨房的料

“吃不饱我可以做意面”Thor想起了之前来这里的情景，他亲自给对方做了意面，而且还得到了好评。

饭后，Thor习惯性的帮Loki清洗了他最讨厌的刷盘子工作，而Loki则泡了一壶红茶等着对方忙完一起品尝。待Thor回到客厅时，他惊讶的发现对面椅子上多了一个东西，上面蒙着白布，四四方方的框架物体。很快，他就猜到了那是一副画框，而里面的内容又多少让他有些迟疑、不敢去确认。

“想知道这是什么吗？”Loki看得出Thor眼神中的疑惑和谨慎，他故用调戏般的语调试图让气氛变得轻松起来

“.......不知道，可能是个大尺寸的菜谱吧”Thor说着连自己都不懂的笑话，然后勉强的笑着。

白布被扯开，Thor直视着眼前的景象，首先映入眼中的是红的像火一般的披风，然后是金色飘扬起的长发，最后眼神停留在蓝色星河般的双眸上.....Loki慢慢的走到Thor座椅身后，双手轻伏在那宽阔的肩背上

“喜欢吗？这本来是我去年打算送给你的生日礼物，虽然迟了一些，但也无妨......”

Loki的语气就像是春天的微风，温暖又舒适的抚慰着Thor的心。他被感动的完全说不出话来，但一时间又自责愧疚般的无法去欣然接受“这披风可真气派....还有我最怀念的长发，眼睛.....我可没有那么好看的眼睛”

“这就是你，我见过最好看的蓝色眼睛。”Loki的双手缓缓向Thor的肩下移动，身体在不断的贴近，连最微小的气息都能感觉得很清晰。可就在彼此即将要碰触到的时候，Thor却突然逃避似的站起了身。

“我以为你会喜欢.......”Loki的话语里带着委屈，他本以为这是对方最期望的，可为什么会如此的无动于衷......

“不，我很喜欢。”Thor无法去面对面此时Loki伤心的表情，他无奈而又尴尬的走到画像前仔细端详着，然后用手指圈画着上面蓝色的眼睛

“可我看不出来，也不明白，为什么我们总是你追我赶着，就像是永远平行在两条线上的人。我以为懂你的感情、懂你的心思.......看来这和我做菜一样，看着是一回事，做起来却是另外一回事”Loki自嘲着自己可笑的行为，这段时间里他以为自己已经很好的向对方传达了感情，并试着重新开始，可这一切却突然变成了他自己一厢情愿的想法？

“你的确不了解我，Loki。我也根本就配不上这画中的天神，我只是个想把自己包装成神一样的冒牌货，叫着奇奇怪怪的名字，什么妙尔尼尔、阿斯加德........对了，你知道今天我是怎么上报阿斯加德号的坠毁吗”Thor回头看向表情绝望的Loki，他不想停下来，想完完整整的都告诉对方，好证实他是一个多么懦弱的凡人

Thor把今天上午陈述的内容又一字不差的讲述了一遍，以及临下车时Tony对他的质疑，看着Loki逐渐变差的脸色，Thor就知道这是一件多么疯狂的事情。而接下来他所要说的故事真相才刚刚开始“他们信以为真，还怀有愧意的向我致敬，说感谢我为GUO家所做的一切？可如果我和他们讲了实话，那么今天我就不会出现在这里了.....要是向Tony所说，我只是没有启动应急设施，那我还不至于是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。但很可惜，我就是那个混蛋，还是一个疯子。机上有人叛变不假，可炸弹却是我自己安装上的，也是我亲手按下的定时引爆装置，然后再装成尽职尽责的机长引导着大家撤退。也许这就是报应，这只眼睛本不在计划里的...."

Loki的嘴色变得苍白，他震惊于Thor的真相，但又无法理解“你为什么要这么做？”

“还记得你拿着假计划书离开的那天吗？我说要去处理新能源的事情，但其实我是被JUN方叫走的。Eagle自杀谢罪后，他的手下被JUN方JIAN谍给盯上了，我们之前在东欧以及塞尔维亚的事情被全盘抖了出来。因为擅用武器和违反条例，他们认为我对GUO家安全产生了威胁，但这些都不重要。我不怕他们，我有Odinson家族、TonyStark工业和Vision科技做自己的坚实后盾，他们根本不敢碰我，这我很清楚。可是他们却用你来威胁我........2次行动你都有参与，他们可以名正言顺的处理你，但我不可能让他们这么做。无奈我妥协了，与他们签订了新的协议，内容里不仅仅只是JUN火生意而已，协助JUN方行动、无条件征用等等一系列能对他们有利的条款。所以你能想象到吗？当我满身疲倦回到家时，却得知你带着计划书投奔了Harrison，那是什么样的一种心情吗？所以当我看到那个人身上的炸弹时，一瞬间就产生了这样的想法，一个能让JUN方主动放弃Odinson家族的方法。也许这会在家族中各个层面上产生不利的影响，但也总比着我慢慢拖着这个家族一起死去的好。何况我觉得自己已经成功了.......”

眼泪止不住的从绿眼眸里掉落出来，Loki不知道眼前的这个男人到底还隐瞒了多少事情，但这个真相足以让他心如刀绞“你为什么不早告诉我？为什么？”Loki心痛着向Thor怒吼着，这也许是他见过最蠢的Alpha，同时也是最痛心的一个

"这个事情我本打算藏一辈子，直到我入土堕入地狱。我害怕告诉你真相，害怕你会感到愧疚、感到自责，我不希望我们的感情是因为你对我的施舍。可老天就像是和我开了一个玩笑，自己最担心的事情终究还是发生了......我牺牲阿斯加德号，成功的摆脱了JUN方的控制，但失去眼睛的变故却让你心生了怜悯之情。这些日子以来，我能很明显的感到你对我的态度变化，也知道这样的转变是因为你觉得我很可怜、很可悲。这不是我想要的，Loki。”拿起椅子上的画像，Thor转身露出一副很抱歉的样子

“谢谢你的画，也感谢你今天的邀请，以及很抱歉说了这么多扫兴的话。时间不早了，我先回去了......”Thor欲言又止，甚至出门时慌乱的连门都没来得及观赏，他像是一名临阵脱逃的士兵，任由天空降下的雨水拍打在自己的脸上，而他唯一能做的也只是脱下外套罩住自己手中的画像。

“Thor、Thor Odinson，你给我站住！”身后是Loki的叫喊声，并带着即将爆发的怒意。Thor转回身时，正看到对方向自己气势汹汹的疾走而来，伸出来的拳头让他下意识的想用画像去抵挡，但反应过来后，却很欣然的用脸直接承担了下来，Odinson心甘情愿......

“你居然想用我送你的画来当盾牌？”Loki瞪大了眼睛，那一瞬间他真的以为Thor会这么做，还好对方没有，要不就不单单是一拳头这么简单了

Thor的左脸上留着淤青，保持着沉默不想做任何的解释或者质问，只轻轻的说了一句“很抱歉”

“抱歉什么？是画像还是其他的事情？”Loki终于漏出了他应有的性情，不在因为应和受伤的Thor而故作的小心翼翼，这其实才是Thor最想看到的，一个真实的Loki Laufeyson

“所有的.....”

"放屁，那包括我的贞操吗？我永远无法治愈的眼睛以及我受过所有的伤害吗？一句抱歉就想TMD敷衍了事？这未免太简单了。别以为你为我做过很多的事情，我就应该理所当然的感激你。这一切都是你自己的独断，你从来都没有问询过我的意见。假如你第一时间告诉我真相，我是绝对不可能离你而去，我会毅然决然的选择留在你身边，陪你一起去面对。Thor Odinson把你的瞎眼睁大点......那不是怜悯，也不是愧疚，我Loki Laufeyson从来都不具有那种低廉、恶俗的同情心。如果我选择那样做，一定是觉得你比其他东西更珍贵、更有价值，那TMD是因为我爱你。”Loki觉得这可能是自己对Alpha说过最浪漫的话了，虽然里面激动的脏字连天，但用在Thor身上却一点也不浪费

“你能再说....一次吗？说你爱我.....”这次的告白比之前曙光女神号上的要更加真实，让Thor原本石沉大海的心又飘飘然起来，低俗的语句居然在Loki的嘴里变得如此的动听，甚至比莎士比亚的情诗还要热烈和浓溢

“我爱你.....都TMD要爱死了....”Loki憋着嘴，不情愿的又说了一遍，但在结尾时却不忘温情的给了Thor一个轻吻，然后在Alpha的带动下变得情热如火....


End file.
